Advertising is one of the most important business activities of almost all business entities such as corporations, companies, institutions etc. The widespread use of the Internet has provided an efficient and low-cost platform for advertising. Advertisers may readily select the target consumers for their products or services based on geographic or demographic distributions or other criteria. Many web site owners may benefit from monetizing their web sites by showing advertisements that result in receiving incentives from the advertisers.